Episode 3516 (17th March 1993)
Plot Carmel tells Sally that Gail wants her to take David to a party. Sally is uneasy about letting him go and says that she'll have to phone Gail first. Carmel accuses her of thinking she's a liar but leaves when Sally takes David back and demands she leaves. Gail is shaken when Sally summons her. Sally feels they should bring the police in so Gail tells her that Carmel is obsessed with Martin and that she's saying her baby is his. Gail is determined that Carmel isn't going to wreck her marriage. Reg tells Maureen he wants to take her out again. Denise is surprised when Neil says he can't wait to divorce her. Gail calls on Carmel at her bedsit. Carmel denies trying to take David. Carmel tells her that she started everything by inviting her into her house; she willed Carmel to take Martin off her. Carmel suggests Gail sees a psychiatrist. Neil tells Angie he's finished with Denise and wants to make a fresh start with her as mates. She refuses as she knows she couldn't trust herself. Carmel pleads with Gail to let Martin leave. Gail shoves Carmel off her, Carmel falls down a flight of stairs and lies on the floor, groaning and clutching her stomach. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King Guest cast *Carmel Finnan - Catherine Cusack *Neil Mitchell - John Lloyd Fillingham Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Corner Shop *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *Bettabuy - Shop floor and staff canteen *Carmel Finnan's bedsit - Communal hallway and stairs Notes *This episode was transmitted at 6.50pm in the regions covered by Granada Television, Border Television, Ulster Television, Scottish Television and Grampian Television to allow for European football coverage. All other regions saw the programme at the usual time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Unwittingly, Sally finds herself caught up in the middle of the Gail-Martin-Carmel triangle. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,540,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Notable dialogue Don Brennan (to Ivy): "Let me give you a bit of advice. Just listen to yerself, sometime. Doing people down. Tittle-tattling about other people. Just listen to yerself, and then maybe you'll understand why we're husband an' wife in name only." Category:1993 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD